The Bonus: Wedding Sequel to Hold me I'm Sick
by Spikes KittyKat
Summary: Please read Hold me, I'm Sick and A World Unseen and Unfinished Business. The big day has arrived for Spike and Buffy!


Just one simple chapter to sum up the story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Bonus: Wedding: This is My Life!

* * *

Buffy was excited as she looked out over the garden watching as the moon was just about high in the middle of the sky. Stars filled the sky as planned and could still be seen despite the pink and purple candles that had been lightly placed on the aisle runner and around the small platform Xander had made for her big day. Xander's promotion to head of Construction in just a short year and half of working there, had really developed his building skills immensely and he was already working on building the high school again with the town's approval. It gave him time at night to spent with Anya whose business at the shop was booming. Anya was just the perfect business lady at heart even though she was obsessive about it at times.

Buffy had planned this day for over 3 months and now that it was summer just getting into fall, she was finally going to get married. She had been mated to Spike well over 3 months now and she was already sure of this day. They shared everything even their thoughts thanks to how truly in love they were. She had never imagined her life so complete as it had been. Giles still lived in England but he had come to terms with this relationship by keeping up better with their lives. Dawn would write emails to him informing him of anything that went on whether it be research topics or relationship updates. Giles was far away but still part of the team now just as it should be.

Buffy stood patiently allowing Tara to braid in the last ribbon that had been decorated with light pink purple roses to match the color of Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids dresses. Despite the rest of the gang's wishes, Buffy had decided to go for a simple wedding with one Maid of Honor, her sister of course, and one bridesmaid being Willow. Spike had chosen Xander as his usher and Clem as his best man. Since the wedding was small, demons and humans were invited as was the case with Anya but it was smaller. Buffy smiled as she heard Dawn's voice welcoming in another person and she looked out seeing that the two demons who had first introduced the idea of mating to her had arrived, Kingsley and Tasha and their two little ones Gerald and Meagan as well as their newest demon friends, Lawrence and Tilda had just arrived. Her thoughts fell to her sister as she walked to show the demons to their seats. She was growing up before her very eyes and soon she would be graduating high school and going away to college. Buffy refused to think of such things today on her happy day as she watched as Dawn eloquently showed Anya to her seat. Dawn was a straight A student who had joined the yearbook as well as choral this past year. There is no way by looking at her you could tell the tragedy and heartache that had cursed her life and Buffy's.

Buffy took a moment to glance around at the seated guests, noticing Angel and his gang were already seated as well as a few of Spike's poker buddies that she barely recognized, two friends she met during summer classes, and two friends of Dawn that she insisted had to come. One was a demon boy that Dawn had met at Anya's wedding that she was hoping to get to know better. Against Buffy's judgment, she had been allowed to invite him. Buffy sighed as Tara whispered, "All done" and Buffy turned around showing off her dress. It was a simple silk dress that flared slightly at the waist. There were no large adornments on the dress only a few ribbons. It had silk spaghetti strap sleeves, a few pearls along the top part of the dress and a ribbon around the waist added by Tara that were covered with pink and purple roses like the ones in her hair. Her hair had been patiently curled by Willow who was surprisingly doing better with patience since she had spent three months in England with the Coven of Witches learning how to channel her energy herself instead of focusing Tara's body to reject it. Tara was blossoming as well. She was asked by the Coven to join them but she politely declined for now telling them that Willow and her needed to finish schooling before they considered England as a home. Buffy smiled at her friends and Tara pushed a hair back into place saying, "I'd better go take my seat. You guys look beautiful!" Dawn was wearing a soft pink dress that accented her newly girl figure. Her long hair had been pulled back into a simple barrette covered in pearls. Dawn could certainly pull off a straight dress. Willow's was similar only purple in color as to not to clash with her red hair that had been pulled back in a similar fashion to Dawn's. Her dress was also straight but flared slightly at the waist like Buffy's. Willow smiled at Buffy, "So you ready for your big day?" Buffy nodded with a grin, "I've been ready for months." She sent a message to Spike, 'Ready for our big day?' Spike sent a grin sending back with his mind to hers, 'I have been since the day I was born and even more so after I met you.' Buffy smiled as she nodded towards Willow. Buffy's hearing and eyesight had improved with the mating with a vampire package. When the claim was open and active as it was now, the senses were almost as good as Spike's but usually just were a little bit enhanced. Willow stepped forward taking her small rose bouquet ready to face the music. Within minutes, Dawn followed her leaving Buffy alone. Buffy took a deep breath calming her nerves as Giles took her arm, "You look beautiful Buffy." She smiled gratefully at Giles and together they walked down the aisle to stand next to Spike.

Standing next to Spike who looked devilishly handsome, she felt no nerves as she listened to the ceremony. She felt happy as she recited her vows from her heart, "I, Buffy Summers, promise to love and cherish you, William Pratt, Spike, all the days of my life and beyond. Spike, you were there for me even when I didn't know I needed you. No matter how badly I pushed you away you stayed when no one else did. You understood my fears and my worries and you protected me as best you could. You knew when to talk, when to listen and when to simply be there even when nothing was being said. Never in my life have I had such a loyal friend who never judged me or told me I was wrong. You have been my best friend for the past year and I hope it continues for all my life. I can't imagine my life without you. You saved me." She squeezed his hand that was being held in hers as it was Spike's turn for his vows, "I, William Pratt, Spike, promise to love and cherish you, Buffy Summers soon to be Pratt, all the days of my unlife and beyond. Buffy my whole life and existence I have been searching for someone that I never knew really existed. I felt incomplete and as though I was missing something until I found out what that something was the minute I set eyes on it, you. You are all I dream about and think about. You are who I imagine being with even when you are being pushed down the aisle in a wheelchair by me. You think I saved you? You luv, saved me. You saved me from the monster I had become without even realizing you were doing it. You gave me hope and a chance to live life as it ought to have been. I will never be able to bloody well thank you enough. I love you Buffy Summers and always will." Buffy spoke out of turn but no one corrected her when she replied, "I love you too Spike." The preacher went back to his speech as Buffy and Spike both stared into each other's eyes. They only broke eye contact to handle the rings and then right back to staring into each other's eyes intensely. The way the moonlight hit both of their skin, it seemed to make their bodies sparkle with life. Spike gently squeezed Buffy's hand as the preacher finally announced, "You may kiss the bride", Spike wasted no time in pulling Buffy into his arms and placing a kiss on her lips. She moaned against him as she always did because she knew he was her weakness as well as her strength. He released her as they both heard clapping and shouting of congrats. She swayed slightly on her feet but Spike held her strong by his side. He took a step back from Buffy announcing, "May I present my one true love, bride and mate, Mrs. Buffy Pratt." The crowd went wild as Buffy looked nervous and blushed deeply taking a curtsey to get the eyes off her bright red face. Dawn broke the awkwardness as she gave Buffy a huge hug and suddenly Buffy felt overwhelmed by hugs and people wishing her congrats. When she finally had a minute to herself she glanced over at the blue-eyed wonder by her side and whispered, "When do we get to disappear?" Spike laughed out loud taking her hand in his as he whispered, "Perhaps if you are good after the cake we can make a run for it upstairs and then be back before anyone notices." She laughed shaking her head, "You haven't seen what is not on under this dress." Spike's eyes got big as he glanced down and then back up, "What's NOT under the dress?" Buffy grinned with a slight wiggle that had Spike's eyes glazing over, "Definitely after the cake then." As their friends and family surrounded them again, Buffy's only thoughts were, 'How did I get so lucky?' followed by, 'This is my life! Yeah!'

* * *

The End!


End file.
